ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Byzantines
The Byzantines '''have the power of Architecture. They replace the Mayans. Game Info '''Faction Type: '''Orthodox '''National Bonuses: *Buildings 20% tougher and and all non-Wonders are Built 20% faster *Buildings except Wonders, and military cost 20% less timber *Stationary Defense Structures like towers, forts fire without garrisoning and fire extra arrows/bullets Unique Units: *Cheirosiphon 2—3 *Skoutatoi 2 *Cilician bowmen 2 *Scolari 1 => Pronoiaroi 2 => Conostabloi 3 *Horse Archer 1 => Mounted Ranger 2 => Palace Gamekeeper 3 Mercenaries: *1 Varangian Guard *2 Armenian; Norman Écorcheur *3 Serbian Hussar; Magyar Artillerist; Genoese Crossbowman; Rizico Buccaneer; Renegade Knight Suggestions and spoilers Byzantium's fast-building, self-firing towers and castles make for an aggressive tower rusher, given that they don't need units garrisoned in them to be effective. At the same time, Byzantium's lower wood costs for buildings means that Byzantium can afford more naval forces, siege weapons or possibly even more buildings to project power beyond its borders. Byzantium doesn't have many unique units, but its strength lies in its mercenaries. Inspired by how the Eastern Roman Empire would have fought, Byzantium is an army awash with mercenaries, and is the only other faction to have more mercenaries than usual (other factions with extra mercenaries being Venice and Burgundy). Byzantium is the only faction to have access to the Varangian Guard,(other than Mongolia and Russia) the most powerful mercenary unit in the Dark Ages. In the seas, Byzantium is queen, very much like the original Byzantium of old. Once a player reaches the Castle Age, they have the chance to stop using fire rafts, and start using phlogoboles - naval units with mediocre range, but a fearsome flame attack that makes short work of other ships and units and buildings too close to the shore. While they are not destroyed when they attack, Byzantine phlogoboles are easily harmed by other fire ships, however, and the Byzantine commander should always escort his or her phlogoboles with barque-type craft to screen them from the enemy. As regards to normal units, Byzantium gets a powerful cavalry line. While not as powerful as the condottieri line of its adversary, the Papal States, Byzantine cavalry still have increased hitpoints and armour stats, making them somewhat more useful when attacking other cavalry or rushing down infantry. The Comnenian Guard, Byzantium's Castle Age heavy infantry unit, has a ranged melee attack that ensures that in a melee fight it will always strike first before other enemy pikemen close in. Lastly, if all else should fail, the Byzantine player can rely on enhanced militia buildings and static defences - having access to the Divine Mandate technology like the Asians means that Byzantium has access to bastions, which are an upgrade of the Imperial-Era keep, as well as chapterhouses and magistracies, which replace peasants' communes and town watch guild buildings. The wonderful thing about the chapterhouses and magistracies is that they do not get taken over by the enemy if the city is taken, so they allow you to conduct a "poison-pill" strategy by producing militia (if resources are still sufficient) to harass your opponents, until they or the buildings are destroyed. This option might be a useful one as an enemy will then have to be wary how to proceed when attacking your cities. CtW guide Byzantium starts of with quite a number of possible enemies, but only two of them are at war with you: Sicily and Venice. Fortunately for you, these two factions don't seem to like one another and it's a matter of time before either one of them or the Papal States takes the other out. Bear in mind however, that closer to home you have two enemies: the Saracens, who are only five regions away from you, and the Turks. The Turks currently have assimilated Islamic Iran, and you can count on them having gathered resources to deal with you shortly. You cannot hope to have them as allies during the Castle Age should you choose to take on Jerusalem - as capturing Jerusalem could trigger a Jihad. You would have expected the Christians to help you in the struggle against the infidels and the traitorous Italians, but you would be wrong. Until the Crusades, expect other factions such as Venice and Hungary to pick away at your European empire. Strictly antisocial behaviour must therefore be a must on your behalf. There are several factions which might possibly be of worth as allies. Spain and France are rather distant, and equal contenders for the Italian peninsula. To the distant north and east lie the barbarian Russians, Chinese and Mongols. Perhaps an alliance with either one of them may be of use, but as regards to a quick conquest it might be difficult — neither side is close enough to lend armies to allow for quick overruns of barbarian regions. Jerusalem is a fine area. It does not have much resources, but as the home of the Holy Selpuchre, it allows you to collect tribute from pilgrim trains. However, unless Sicily flags Jerusalem, any capture of Jerusalem is guaranteed to result in a holy war either between Muslims or Christians. One way to end this mess is to get the Hagia Sofia wonder up and running: it will prevent any holy wars from breaking out over Jerusalem. Faction summary *Defensive civ that relies heavily on mercenaries. *Hip-yer-Drome, Sally Tibbo — The Hippodrome is a valuable wonder because of its effects on your pop cap and wealth production. Get one at all costs. *Mix-&-Match — having fast-training mercenaries means that you will always have an answer to your opponent's threats. As mercenaries are only half as effective or so as their mainstream counterparts, balance is the key. Either it's lots of cheap archers and warriors, and powerful cavalry, or it's light cavalry and siege units with heavy infantry in the lead. *Fury of the Northmen — the Varangian Guard is one of Byzantium's most fearsome units, but it's the most expensive mercenary unit available. Use your excess wood in economic advancements to keep your economy running at all costs! *Poison-Pill strategy — in late Imperial games, you can train militia in your cities even as they get absorbed. *Snuff Powder — With so much wood saved from construction and potential gains from buildings sped up Byzantium is better suited for spamming archers and siege machines, rather than gunpowder units. Yet this should not be a deterrent for matchlock-mad players. If you need units in a jiffy, go for arquebusiers and culverins instead of scorpions and crossbows. 'Settlements: '''Byzantium; Thessaloniki; Mystras; Monemvasia ;Corinth; Famagosta; Smyrna; Limassol; Heraklion; Alexandria; Sofia; Jerusalem; Sidon; Thebes; Berytus; Varna; Athens; Ohrid; Apollonia; Angora; Epidamnos; Piraeus; Patras; Megara; Santorini; Chios; Potidea; Chalcedonia; Kyrenia; Lindos; Ialysos; Samos; Melos; Paros; Demetrias; Mantinea; Kerkira; Nicosia; Durazzo; Belgrade; Paphos; Chalcis '''Leaders: '''Basil, Michael the Stammerer, Heraclius, Alexius Comnenus, Theodora, Justinian, Isaac of Cyprus, Constantine, Julian, John the Fair History The Byzantine empire was formed from the vestiges of the late Roman Empire, when the Roman emperor Diocletian moved the seat of Roman rule from Rome to Byzantium (Istanbul in present-day Turkey) , while the western part of the Roman empire was completely overrun by Germanic barbarians. Separated from the rest of Europe, yet located at the very crossroads of both Europe, Africa and the Middle East, the Byzantines would continue to rule an empire, develop a unique culture of their own and remain a local power until Byzantium and the entire Greek peninsula were lost to Muslim invaders in the 15th and 16th centuries. Dark Ages of Rome In the 4th century, Emperor Constantine the Great (306–337), after seizing the title and position of Augustus of the Western Roman Empire, made Christianity a licit religion. This official toleration of the Christian religion (AD 313 Edict of Milan) was the turning point in the history of Christianity and of the development of the Empire. From the time of the death of Emperor Valerian (AD 260) the Empire had been ruled by a variety of men using a variety of systems. In AD 324, Constantine became the Emperor of the whole Roman Empire, ushering in the first lasting imperial dynasty in roughly 100 years. He called the Council of Nicaea in 325, the first Ecumenical Council of the Christian Church, starting a long tradition of Roman Emperors calling and endorsing Church councils. Through this endorsement of Christianity, Constantine ensured the importance of the religion for the remainer of the empire (Emperor Theodosius in AD 380 made Christianity the only imperial religion, making the link between the Roman Empire and the Church official). It was also at this time that the Empire became divided into the Eastern and Western Roman Empire and so five years later, Constantine, wishing to move his imperial capital away from the pagan past of Old Rome (and, of course, the barbarian incursions to the north) founded his new capital at the ancient Greek city of Byzantium, which he renamed Nova Roma. This new capital became known as Constantinopolis (Constantinople in English), that is to say, "the city of Constantine." This relocation, along with the focus on the newly endorsed religion of Christianity at Nicaea, cemented the importance of the eastern section of the Empire perminently. The western part of the empire would persist for roughly another century and a half, but it would never regain prominance again within the Empire itself. The west would be ruled by a line of titular emperors and military viceroys based in Milan. Later, the emperor Theodosius the Great (379–395) officially divided the Empire into two independant states, which inevitably lead to the downfall of the Western Empire from constant barbarian assault. By the beginning of the 6th century, with the capital and most of the land holdings of the Empire now in the Greek-speaking east, the formerly pagan Italo-Roman Empire became culturally and geographically a Christian Graeco-Roman Empire. This Hellenization caused later western historians to give the name "Byzantine" to the empire. Officially and popularly, however, the empire was Roman, with its inhabitants called Romans (or in Greek, "Romaioi"), until the collapse of the Empire under the Ottoman Turks in 1453. Justinian dynasty Justinian I (527–565) pushed for the reconquest of territory lost during the Empire's disintegration in the west. The general Belisarius, under the orders of his emperor, managed to reincorporate much of the territory around the Mediterranean coast in North Africa, Italy and Spain. The conquests the Empire made under Justinian, however, drained much of the Empire's fortunes causing it to be ill-equipped to retain its territory under the threat of foreign invasion. This, in conjunction with the constant wars with Persia, set the empire up for failure in regard to repelling Slavic invasions in the the 6th century and Islamic Arab invasions in the 7th century. Between the death of Emperor Heraclius in 641 until the rise of the Macedonian Emperors in 867, the Byzantine Empire was reduced to barely more than Asia Minor (modern-day Turkey) and parts of the Italian peninsula. The other major accomplishments of Justinian were his institution of administrative and legal reforms that would become the cornerstone of jurisprudence in Europe and his reconstruction of the great church Hagia Sophia in Constantinople, which would remain the largest Christian church for a millenium. Macedonian dynasty In 867, the so-called Macedonian dynasty took the throne of the Byzantine Empire. They managed to again retake much of their lost territory and drove Muslim pirates from the Aegean sea, allowing Byzantine trade to resume unimpeded. This period saw a period of economic growth and a cultural renaissance. The Byzantines also began to spread Christianity to the Bulgarians, Serbs and then the Russians. After the Macedonian dynasty the Byzantines again began to decline. The Coming of the Turks and Manzikert From the East the Turks defeated the Byzantines at the Battle of Manzikert, a blow that saw almost the whole of the Byzantine military force wiped out in just a few weeks. The empire would hold out a little longer and even recover some power under the so-called Comnenian reforms, but the damage was done. From the west, European powers began to make incursions into Greece, culminating in the sack of Constantinople by the marauding armies of the 4th Crusade in 1204. Little by little, the Byzantine Empire was stripped away until only Constantinople held out. But the final blow came in 1453 when the Ottoman Turks under Mehmed the Conqueror, took the city and the title of "Caesar" after a lengthy siege. Once more, Constantinople would be the center of a great Mediterranean empire again, but this time renamed Istanbul when the Turks moved their capital from Konya in the east to the city. References *One Dead Angel, [http://ron.heavengames.com/gameinfo/nations/greek/greek.shtml ''Rise of Nations: Greeks — A Guide], 'Rise of Nations Heaven' Category:Factions Category:Spoiler Category:Orthodoxy